


Sweet Home Alabama

by 1TheArtOfLosing1



Series: Zelda/Marie One Shots [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, For everyone who is quarantined, Marie is on her way to see a dentist, Wash ya hands kids, Zelda wants to be a top, and stay inside, but I didn’t know a title and I though this was pretty funny, but then she sees Zelda, but we all know the truth, the title literally has nothing to do with the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1TheArtOfLosing1/pseuds/1TheArtOfLosing1
Summary: I found this prompt on Tumblr:“You're the stranger who’s using my car’s window as mirror to check how you look without noticing I’m sitting right in there AU”and I found it hella funny so I tried to make something out of it.UPDATE: 2 people asked me to do a second part, and I couldn’t possibly refuse them so I made another chapter :)
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman/Mambo Marie, Zelda Spellman/Mambo Marie LaFleur
Series: Zelda/Marie One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743508
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading my fic!
> 
> I’ve had this in my notes for quite some time and I didn’t plan on actually posting it, but there aren’t many Zarie fanfictions on ao3 so I was like why not? 
> 
> Story title is from “Sweet Home Alabama” by Lynyrd Skynrd
> 
> Enjoy :)

Dentist appointments were something Mambo Marie wasn’t quite fond of. To her it was just a waste of time, because her teeth were always perfect. Especially on a day like this, when the sun was shining brightly and the birds were singing happily, she’d much rather be spending her time elsewhere. Still, she liked going to this particular dentist. 

He had a really pretty assistant. 

Marie was rushing down the street, when finally she saw the parking lot in front of the building and she breathed a sigh of relief. Looking down at the watch strapped around her wrist, Marie realised that she had more than 15 minutes left until she had to arrive at her appointment.

Slowing down her pace, she strolled between the parked cars, enjoying the warmth of the early morning sun beaming on her skin. A soft breeze tickled her face and her thic lips curled into a small smile. 

Summer was around the corner, and Marie was rather looking forward to it. There was nothing better than sauntering over the beach with the sound of seagulls in the background and an ice cream in her hand. 

That’s when a beautiful, black hearse caught her eyes. 

Marie did always love a nice car. 

She ambled over to it and let her gaze drift down to the sideview mirror. Her reflection appeared in the mirror, and it was only then that she noticed that her dark, purple lipstick was slightly smudged. She leaned down and took a good look at herself. Gaze fixed on the mirror in front of her, Marie wiped her thumb beneath her lower lip to get rid of the excess lipstick. 

After fixing her lipstick and stroking a hand through her black curls, she smiled at herself in the mirror and stood back up. She wanted to turn around and walk away, but her eyes fell on something that she hadn’t noticed when she had first seen the hearse:

The woman sitting inside of it. 

The window was open and an absolutely gorgeous woman was looking out of it. She wore a pair of big, dark sunglasses on top of her nose and she had strawberry blonde curls tumbling down her shoulders. Her lips were painted a beautiful shade of red, that matched the blouse she was wearing. The blouse was buttoned all the way up and didn’t show any skin, yet it clung to her curves and left nothing to the imagination. Marie pushed her luck and dared to look inside the car. That’s when she saw the woman’s legs. She was wearing a tight, high waisted, black skirt, along with a pair of nylons that must be clipped into a garter belt somewhere beneath the fabric of her skirt. 

Yes, she was rather delightful to look at. 

Apart from her great looks, there was something different about her. It was as if she possesed a great power. Something very forceful and strong. A certain  _je ne sais quoi._ She looked like she carried the weight of a centuries old life full of sorrow, but she didn’t look nearly old enough to be more than 39. 

The godess glanced up at Marie and took of her glasses, revealing a pair of piercing green eyes. She really was a stunning sight. 

“Are you done checking yourself out in ly mirror?” she asked, and immediately a smug smile appeared on Marie’s lips. She liked this woman already. 

“Excusez-moi, ma chérie. I didn’t know someone was sitting in car.” she apologised, raising her eyebrows and throwing the other woman a toothy grin. 

“Pas de problème,” she answered, and for a moment, her green eyes trailed over Marie’s body, before settling back on her face, “I was enjoying the view very much.”

Marie tightened her jaw, fighting the urge to grin like a fool. She loved it when women replied to her in French without thinking twice, and especially if they threw her compliments. Compliments were always nice, no matter in what language they were. Instead of scaring the woman away by grinning at her like a creep, she offered her a hand, “Je suis Mambo Marie LaFleur, but you may call me Marie.” She couldn’t help but add a little wink at the end. 

The other woman accepted Mambo’s hand and shook it, “Zelda Phiona Spellman, but no one calls me Phiona.” 

“Then I shall call you Zelda, si je peux.” Marie lifted Zelda’s hand and pressed a chaste kiss to it, before gently letting go of it again. 

Zelda’s lashes fluttered uncontrollably, and Marie could have been imagining things, but she thought she could see a hint of pink creep on her ivory cheeks. Marie damned herself for finding that particular look so utterly charming. 

“How could I deny such a request?” 

Pursing her lips and titling her head slightly, Marie dared her luck once again: “Then may I ask you a little more?”

Zelda lifted an eyebrow at her, while tapping her fingers against the steering wheel, “And what would that be?” she wondered curiously. 

“To let me buy you dinner tonight.” Mambo Marie was fully aware of the fact that she had just met this beautiful woman, but if she wasn’t going to ask her out now, she’d probably never get the chance to do it another time. That was a risk she wasn’t willing to take. 

Immediately, Zelda shook her head and sighed: “I’m afraid I can’t. My family expects me to join them tonight.”

Raising her shoulders and smiling widely, Marie proposed: “Then bring them with you! The more, the merrier, n’est-ce pas?”

“No! Not at all!” Zelda chuckled, “My family is quite...” she struggled to find the right word, before she finished: “special.”

A knowing look formed on Marie’s lips and a brief frown came across Zelda’s forehead. “You are witches.” she stated. Zelda opened her mouth to protest, but she quickly added: “But fear not, chérie, I am a voodoo priestess and no threat to you or your family. I am not a witch hunter.”

“How do you know we’re witches?” Zelda asked, as the teasing light faded away from her eyes and was replaced by suspicion. 

“I can sense it in the air around you, mon coeur. You are strong and powerful. Anyone who uses magic could tell you are no ordinary woman.”

Zelda still looked a bit wary, but didn’t mention it any further. She just stared down at her hands. 

An akward silence filled the air between them, so Marie decided to break it. 

“So, will you be joining me tonight or not?” She threw her a hopefull smile as Zelda looked back up at her. 

“I don’t even know you.” 

“Is that a yes?” 

After looking at her for a while, Zelda raised the corners of her mouth, and nodded her head: “Fine. But I get to pick the restaurant.” 

Marie nearly squealed out of pure excitement, but luckily, was able to hold it back. She did grin like an idiot and tapped Zelda’s nose with her finger, “Formidable! I will pick you up at 6 o’clock.”

Giving Zelda one last glance, she uttered: “À ce soir, ma chérie.” and turned on her heel. 

“You don’t have my adress!” she heard Zelda call from behind her. 

Without turning around, Mambo laughed: “Look at your trunk!”

Zelda poked her head out of the window and looked at the back of her car. She then remembered that the adress and phone number of the Spellman’s mortuary was written in giant letters on said trunk. 

Silently damning that infernal woman, Zelda stared after her as her long, chocolatey brown legs carried her away. 

Marie smiled silently to herself as she entered the dentist’s office. 

She was going to have an amazing night. 


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t really know where I was going with this second part but eh *shrugs*
> 
> I was too lazy to properly edit this thing so if you find any mistakes or whatever, I’m sorry. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

When Mambo Marie knocked on the door that night, she hadn’t expected a young man to open the door. He had light brown skin and short, black, curly hair. For a moment he looked her up and down, a smug grin on his face, before greeting her: “Hello there,” his eyes wandered off again, “how can I help you?”

A polite, and slightly akward smile formed on Marie’s lips, “Bonjour, is this where Zelda Spellman lives?” 

The man’s eyes snapped up at the mention of Zelda’s name, before he gasped: “You’re auntie Zee’s mysterious date?”

Marie chuckled and raised her shoulders at him, “I believe so, at least if your aunt doesn’t have another date planned that I am not aware of. ”

“That does sound like something she would do.” 

“Ambrose, stop gossiping and let my guest in would you? I’ll be down in a minute.” Marie immediately recognized the voice coming from the house as Zelda’s. Biting her lip to stop herself from smiling, she entered the house while Ambrose held the door open for her. 

From the moment she was inside, a small, blonde woman came toddling up to her, “Oh my goodness, Zelds does know who to pick for a date, eh?” she whispered to Ambrose, but still not quiet enough to go unnoticed by Marie’s ears, “It’s so nice to meet you! I’m Zelda’s sister, Hilda. And you are...?” she offered her a hand, and Marie took it. 

“Enchanté, je suis Mambo Marie LaFleur, voodoo priestess.” now that Hilda was closer, Marie noticed the blue make up around her eyes, “Oh mais, ton fard à paupières est magnifique!” 

Hilda’s face fell, and she threw Marie a questioning look, “Sorry, what?”

“She thinks your eyeshadow is beautiful.” came a voice from behind Hilda. 

Marie lifted her head and saw Zelda stepping down the staires. Now that was a beautiful sight. 

Zelda wore a pair of khaki green shorts along with a black, sleeveless blouse and colorful bracelets around her wrists. She also wore a pair of black sneakers, and her hair seemed freshly curled. 

Marie cleared her throat, “It seems I am extremely overdressed.” The way Zelda’s eyes travelled up and down Marie’s body didn’t go unnoticed by anyone in the room. The hairs on the back of Marie’s neck stood up when Zelda’s eyes settled on her hips. 

“You look lovely.” Zelda confessed as she finally stood in front of Marie, who was wearing a black skirt that reached her ankles, along with a floral blouse. Turning her head, Zelda gave both a grinning Ambrose and Hilda a very dirty look. It was enough to make Mambo’s legs shake. 

“Shall we?” Zelda suggested, focusing her gaze back on Marie’s face and smiling at her. 

“Bien sûr, chérie.” Marie held out and arm, and Zelda slipped hers into it. Both witches heard muffled kissing sounds and giggles coming from behind them, but Zelda payed them no mind and lead Marie to the door. 

Once they were outside, Marie said honestly: “You have a nice family, mon amour.” 

Zelda snorted, “Wait until you meet my niece Sabrina.” 

Raising her eyebrows and giving Zelda a hopefull look, she asked: “Does that mean there will be a second rendez-vous?” 

“We’ll see.” 

Marie’s heart fluttered a little at the mention of getting to spend another evening with her. “Did you pick a restaurant yet?”

“I picked something else.” Zelda threw a small wink at her, before whispering: “Lanuae magicae.” and teleporting them away from the Spellman’s property. 

Only a second later, they were standing in the woods near some kind of field. Everywhere were people laughing and eating different kinds of foods. The sun was still standing in the sky, but the moon would soon appear. 

“A food festival?” Marie gasped in delight as she turned to look at Zelda, who was watching her with soft eyes. 

She simply shrugged, “I thought you might enjoy this better than some fancy restaurant.”

Nodding her head, Marie sighed, “You already know me well.”

Zelda chuckled, before taking hold of the voodoo priestess’ hand and pulling her along into the direction of the food trucks.   
They settled for pasta and after they finished that, they found a truck with desserts. There they ordered chocolate covered strawberries and candyfloss.   
Once their tummies were filled to the brim, the walked around the field and found a small band playing music. Marie pressed her body against Zelda’s and started swaying her hips to the sound of the music. 

Zelda gasped, “Marie!”

“Everyone is dancing, chérie.” Marie replied, sounding rather amused. 

“I am not!” Zelda laughed as she took a step back to create some distance between them. 

Marie held up her hands in surrender, “You’re missing a lot of fun, ma belle.”

Rasing an eyebrow, Zelda didn’t seem to think so. Marie then took her hand in her own once more and the two started walking again. It was then that Marie realised that they had been walking hand in hand the entire time, and for some reason it did not feel strange at all. Normally, first dates were akward, but this was anything but that. They were constantly laughing and sharing small touches. Every time Marie threw Zelda cheeky winks or told her filthy jokes, a rosy blush crept on her ivory cheeks. Marie found the look utterly adorable. It was as if they had known each other for years, when in reality it had only been a few hours since they first met. 

They found a spot away from the crowd and the trucks, where blankets were rolled out on the grass and couples were laying together, gazing at the sky. Marie pulled Zelda along to the blanket that was furthest from all the other people. Laying down, Marie made sure to leave a few inches of space between them. She knew if she didn’t, she would not be able to keep her hands to herself. From the corner of her eye, she saw Zelda blinking up at the clouds. 

She truly was the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. 

“Why, thank you.” Zelda smiled sheepishly, and then Mambo realised she had spoken that thought out loud. “You’re rather gorgeous as well.”

Marie fully turned her head towards Zelda, and found Zelda had already done the same. Her eyes fell down to Zelda’s lips, before she looked up at her piercing green eyes. It was then that Marie noticed how Zelda was looking at her lips as well. Then their eyes met, before Zelda rolled onto her side and placed a hand on Marie’s cheek, and leaned forward. They captured each other’s mouth and their lips moved together at a gentle, slow pace. Their bodies inched closer to one another and Marie settled a hand on Zelda’s hip. Zelda flicked her tongue inside Marie’s mouth, and both women felt a shudder run down their spines. 

When they ran out of breath, they pulled apart for a few seconds, before their lips met once more. 

Zelda frowned when Marie pulled back abruptly, and asked: “Does this mean I will get a second date?” 

Then the frown on her face turned into a smirk, before she started kissing her again. 

Marie took it as a yes. 

The end x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that okay? Idk lol

**Author's Note:**

> I never said it would be good :)
> 
> French translations:
> 
> Je ne sais quoi: I don’t know what  
> Excusez-moi, ma chérie: Excuse me, my darling  
> Pas de problème: No problem  
> Je suis Mambo Marie LaFleur: I am Mambo Marie LaFleur  
> Si je peux: If I can  
> N’est-ce pas: Right?  
> Formidable: Amazing!  
> À ce soir, ma chérie: See you tonight, my darling. 
> 
> If there are any French people reading this and they know better translations or they found some mistakes, pls let me know. Neither English or French are my native language. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading my fic and I hope you still sort of liked it. Since I’m quarantined, I have lots of free time and will probably be posting a bunch of one shots so stay tuned. They’ll probably be better than this one bc I just wrote this when I was bored and didn’t put much effort into it. 
> 
> See ya later!! 
> 
> Ps: wash ya hands


End file.
